


Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean isn't aware if you can't take a joke you probably can't make a joke either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

Jean doesn’t understand why this is happening.

He got it, alright, he gets it- when they’d been in that little cabin hiding out in the woods, why Eren had been even _more_ uptight than usual because _the Corporal_ is coming, _Corporal Levi_ would be here soon and no, Jean you don’t get it at all! Corporal this and Corporal that, when the Corporal arrives everything has to be perfect! Spick and span! Not one place missed or overlooked! If they didn’t clean everything proper then they must do it all over again!

It is driving Jean insane.

Eren is.

And if anything he’s only gotten worse.

Jean had joked about Historia reminding him of his mom with her nagging, but Eren’s nagging is on a whole other level. Eren truly is, worse than his ma. 

Jean had thought it’d toned down considering it’s Historia they have to help out. But Eren is still being like the way he’d been in the cabin. Especially when he heard once again, _Corporal Levi_ would be dropping by tonight.

Like really, damn? They have to clean the whole place to his impossible standards all because he’d be coming for dinner or something? Historia doesn’t object to it, she just wants more work to be done and if Corporal Levi is a motivator for Eren then… that’s a rather nice thing isn’t it? All the moms are banning together to make him miserable, that’s all Jean can think. Having cleaned this room already but doing it again, now with Eren’s help since Eren had insisted! He apparently needs help! 

And that’s when Jean loses it.

At first he’d complained about how Eren is even worse than Historia’s mothering.

When that hadn’t broken Eren’s intense façade, so concentrated on the cleaning.

He’d tried something else, about how Eren is, as he’d said before, like some damn housewife.

When even that hadn’t brought Eren to comment, perhaps a shrill demand that Jean stop yapping his mouth and work.

Jean had said this-

“I don’t understand why you’re going through all this trouble for Corporal Levi, it’s not like **you’re** _his wife_.”

Jean had expected Eren to finally throw the rag he was using to clean at his face or something; that being the last straw, waiting for the how dare you! and you horse faced bastard! To rain upon him, as Eren indignantly scolds him about insulting Corporal Levi in such a manner. But Eren must have gained some nerves of steel by drinking that armored titan formula or something because he doesn’t say a word to Jean. Though Jean hadn’t missed it. Eren stopping his scrubbing for a second, as if he was about to say something ha! But then he’d resumed, thoroughly ignoring Jean when Jean tries to meet his eye or ask about something. Until Jean can’t take the silence anymore and adds-

“Seriously? Sure he’s our Superior but you don’t have to try to suck up to him so much, or maybe that’s what you’re doing with him? You not doing a good job when you're in the sack with him or somethin’ ? That you have to make up to him for it like this?”

If that doesn’t cause a reaction then Jean is unsure what will.

He waits, ready for Eren to blow up at him for saying these stupid, ridiculous, impossible things.

But still Eren ignores him, and when he does meet his eyes, his look is one of such great indifference, a cold offhanded disgust (there there!) that Jean isn’t _doing his job_ but instead of nagging or screaming at him like Jean has been waiting for, hoping it’ll deter them from the work at hand. Eren turns his nose up at him and _continues cleaning._

Jean is pissed.

Eren is so fucking annoying.

Jean throws down the rag he hadn’t been really using the past hour, muttering about how he’ll clean someplace else since Eren doesn’t want his help here, telling him- damn is he too stupid to take a joke? Didn’t his Corporal make jokes all the time that he laughed at? Before storming off, wanting some privacy, he goes to where Historia typically goes when she wants quiet, she’d told him before. He's sure he’d get made fun of if he told anyone he was going to the stables… where the horses are.

It is pretty relaxing, feeding the horses carrots and hay, making sure they have water, brushing them, he does that at least while he’s here. Before sulking for a good time against the door that leads from the stalls where the horses are kept to the vast barn where hay is piled about, sacks of barley and other supplies are stacked and accounted for. A lot of it organized by Armin and carried in by Mikasa. They’d long finished their task and are back with the others, probably still cleaning as Eren had instructed. From where the sun is it’s probably dinner time but he doesn’t feel like seeing anyone. And by anyone he means Eren.

Why did Eren always make him feel like this?

Why is Eren so impossible to get along with?

Always going on, adamantly in what he believes, thinking it to be right… well, maybe not always. When he and Connie and Corporal Levi had unlocked Eren from those chains he’d seemed pretty shaken up until Corporal Levi had gone ahead and told Eren to decide, as if they all agreed with him that they were ready to die based on that death seeking bastard’s decision! He supposes that’s what he gets for choosing to join the Survey Corps… and following Corporal Levi… Mikasa…

When his thoughts seem to get too complicated he hits his head back on the door a few times before deciding to take a nap, even though he didn’t do all that was demanded of him (since a lot of it was so stupid!) he was still pretty beat.

He’ll just rest here a little longer to cool down and then hopefully Corporal Levi will be here and Eren will shut the fuck up… though he hadn’t been speaking to Jean earlier… Jean falls asleep, somewhat annoyed by that too.

\--

There’s a little light.

Coming through the crack of the stable to barn door. He didn’t realise him knocking his head against the door had caused it to open a little. He’d slumped over in his sleep, forward, luckily. (Or maybe not so, according to his back and the crick in his neck.) Preventing him from falling back into the barn and maybe knocking his head on the hard ground. He sees that all but this light, it’s dark, night out. Late. He should return to the cabins, maybe someone might be worried? But then he snaps to, why is there light in the barn?

It’s faint, this light, like the low flame of a lantern, that they don’t use much often now with those stones that are a better source of light…

Jean can hear some movement, some grunting, was someone trying to move… trying to steal their supplies?

Frowning, knowing he will have to go get the others for this if that’s the case, he looks through the crack of the door to see what’s going on.

There's a lantern set on the floor, with dim flame, but otherwise-

It’s not what he’d been expecting.

Corporal Levi is in the barn, on his knees, his cravat undone, his shirt unbuttoned, his trousers untied and a little lowered… as he moves his hips back and forth, harshly, violently, as his strong grip appears on the hips of the body below his. He’s moving with all his strength, as if he may break the figure he’s pushing his cock into, his breathing uneven, his shoulders heaving. There’s sweat on his brow, but not to the extent as the sheen of sweat on the body he is penetrating.

There’s blankets piled over the hay that figure is lain against.

Hands are at Levi’s shoulders, as if to push him away, though the young… man beneath Levi can’t get away with his legs wrapped around Levi’s hips like that, his hips held onto by Levi like that. He’s moaning, pained, voice higher with every thrust Levi makes inside him, his brow furrowed and his mouth parted, his eyes clamped tight only now and then to flutter open as a few tears escape them.

Eren.

It’s Eren beneath Levi.

Jean watches as Levi bends forward to lick the tears on Eren's cheeks. Eren shying away from Levi as he does so, looking at him with a submissiveness that Jean has never known Eren to even possess.

Jean moves away from the crack of the door.

What.

Just what.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

His heart is pounding, his palms slick with sweat.

He can hear it, every slick and hard motion, in the barn behind him, every gasp and pant as Levi fucks Eren. Though Eren is crying, his face flushed and his head titled back, his fingers on Levi’s shoulders- a coldness runs through Jean. Had Eren been so quiet earlier because… he _is_ sleeping with Corporal Levi? And maybe… because… he wasn’t doing it because he wants to? Perhaps, the Corporal was forcing himself onto him?

If that is the case.

Jean should do something.

Even if Eren pisses him off.

For Eren to have to do something so humiliating… it’d serve him right, but not this.

Yes, Jean should do something, to make Corporal Levi stop what he’s doing to Eren… but having to face Corporal Levi, who is stronger than even Mikasa. Who is doing all that to Eren who can… turn into a titan… even so! He’s not some shitty coward though he’s had his share of moments. He has to! He’s gotta! Fuck, why is Eren always in need of being saved?

When Jean checks through the crack again he finds he can’t feel his legs, weak and useless, he cannot stand on them as he sees Levi cupping the back of Eren’s head, holding it as he kisses him. Eren meeting his mouth eagerly. His mouth opening, moving against Levi’s as Levi still moves inside him, deeper. Eren’s trousers on the floor, his shirt discarded to the ground also, so Levi can fondle at Eren’s nipples. Eren trembles beneath Corporal Levi. Jean watches as their mouths part in the slightest, he sees tongue touching, licking against the other before lips meet again and Levi explores the inside of Eren’s mouth as Eren moans. Parting their mouths for breath.

He shouldn’t be watching any of this.

If he’s going to stop this then-

Not only can he not move his legs he doesn’t want to go out there anymore.

He can’t.

Not like this.

An erection tenting up the front of his trousers, as he tries to steady his breath and keep as quiet as possible. He swears, curses internally to himself, what the fuck was this, what the fuck was going on, why the fuck was this happening, dammit, dammit, _dammit!_ Why had he gotten like this when... when…

He peers back through the crack, trying more discreetly, as if to fool himself that he still doesn’t really want to watch. Levi is beneath Eren this time, his clothes also discarded. Eren atop of him as Eren tenderly kisses at Levi’s brow, his cheek, his mouth again, sighing, moaning against his neck as Levi gropes his ass to pull him closer. His large cock inside Eren near to his core, Eren rolling his hips to meet Levi’s. His voice pitched and adorable as is his reddened face, awash in pleasure with Levi inside him.

Jean feels his hand move down.

He snaps it back.

What the HELL did he think he was doing?

About to touch himself, to jack off to Eren getting fucked?!

Was that really what he was about to do?

When he’d lost faith in humanity had he lost faith in himself?!

Jean wants to scream.

This is the worst.

Terrible as Jean feels himself grow harder as Levi starts to thrust as violently as he had in the beginning, leaving marks and bruises where ever he touches- Eren’s cries growing louder as he tries to match Levi’s strong and quick pace. At some point Eren tries to cover his mouth, but Levi draws his hands away from there. Kissing at them, the hand especially that has a golden ring on one of the fingers-

Jean can’t take it anymore.

Not with how urgently, desperately Eren is moving atop of Levi. Fucking himself on Levi’s cock. Eager to please him, eager for him to cum. His mouth swollen, his nipples swollen as well, his cock wedged between his stomach and Levi’s, dripping in precum and fully erect.

Jean undoes the ties to his trousers and pulls his cock out, fisting it, turning away from Eren’s naked and being fucked, body. As it strains and stretches, to fit all of Levi inside him. Levi pulls Eren down to him, rolling him back down to be beneath him, ready to fill Eren as he’d been at the start. Pushing against him on the blankets.

Jean pumps his cock, swallowing as silently as he can the saliva that’s accumulated in his mouth, sweat running down his face as he muffles his breath with his shirt as he jacks off to the noises he hears in the barn. On the verge of cumming until he hears, Eren’s voice, not as he’s ever heard it, crying, sobbing, moaning as he’s near fulfilled- Levi pushing himself in and out of Eren- “Please! Please! Corporal Levi! Corporal! Corporal _ah_ L- _Levi_! Now! Ah-! Release, _aaah_ \- yourself inside me s-sir!”

Jean hears Levi swear at Eren.

“Are you sure about that? It’ll make one hell of a mess and I don’t want you to have to-”

Eren is indignant.

“I don’t mind at all sir! I will clean it up! Please, Levi! Let me fulfill my duty to you!”

Jean is holding his cock in his hand, no longer pumping it, as he leans in what he hopes is his last time giving into temptation to look- as Levi thrusts into Eren what looks impossibly deep. Before moaning, murmuring Eren’s name as he cums. Even though he’s that far inside Eren there’s still too much cum. Jean can see it drip from Eren’s anus, down his ass, around Levi’s cock as Eren reaches out for Levi. They're kissing, hotly, heavily. Eren has yet to cum so Levi is fondling Eren’s hard and wet cock. Stroking it with his hand that has a silver ring on one of the fingers. His thumb over the tip, pressing hard. Eren’s body trembles and shudders from his touch, as he feels pleasure from the inside and out, his toes curling, his chest rising. Levi is leaving marks all about Eren’s neck as he kisses and sucks at it, the bruises at Eren’s hips faded already.

As Eren looks at Levi, a look of complete enamor and euphoria- Jean grits his teeth, trying to not look anymore, he shouldn’t-

“Eren.”

Levi is speaking, voice low and worn from thoroughly fucking Eren. They aren’t done yet though.

“Cum already, won’t you? Or am I such a shitty husband that I can’t make my wife cum?”

Levi strokes Eren up and down, watching his face. Waiting for reply.

Eren is flustered and ashamed.

“Please d-do not say such a thing sir! You have made me feel really good… I don’t know why I have yet to…”

Levi is silent, contemplating though from his expression you’d not be sure he cares all too much. It’s apparent how much he does care, as his brow furrows a little. He draws his hand away from Eren, pulling out from Eren (Eren’s main complaint), watching as his cum drips along his spent cock and out from Eren’s overflowing, swollen and red hole. Levi bends between Eren’s legs, holding them up in his calloused hands, Eren’s soft and thick thighs, his stomach tensing as Levi starts to licks at his hole. Cleaning up some of his mess while kissing and biting at Eren’s thighs before drawing even closer, lifting Eren's hips higher. He puts Eren's cock inside his mouth and begins to suck him off, his tongue licking about it, Eren’s breath is caught as Levi breathes heavily through his nose. Inhaling Eren’s scent. Eren is moving his hips again and Jean cannot make himself move away as he sees Eren’s face flush a darker red from how good it feels, to have Corporal Levi take him inside his mouth. But it’s not enough.

Still Eren doesn’t cum, Levi growing impatient, since Eren had pleasured him perfectly, is still- Levi takes a couple fingers and pushes them into Eren’s tight hole, his ring chaffing at the rim of it, satisfied as Eren cries out. His cum spilling down Levi’s throat- Levi swallows, and laps at what mess there is about Eren’s spent cock, and then he licks about his asshole again. His fingers moving in and out of Eren had caused some of his cum to leak out. Eren is indignant, wanting Levi to stop touching him there if he’s going to tease him, and steal back his seed from him when Eren wants it to stay there inside him for as long as it can.

Levi lays beside Eren on the blankets, and Eren draws Levi to him.

Levi kisses at Eren’s cheek, then his lips, their kissing long and hard. Jean can see and hear how wet it is, hot, as Eren pants for breath. Him eager again when Levi pulls him close into his embrace. Drawing up his hand, kissing it, where the ring is…

A ring…

Rings.

Corporal Levi is wearing a ring as well, Jean realises, even more disgusted with himself than he’d been before. That coldness returning but for something else. If they’re both wearing rings, and then Levi had said-

Jean thought it might have been a joke, the Corporal was always telling jokes though Jean never understood them (apparently). Eren had mentioned more than once. Jean realises there’s many jokes he didn’t get, should not get, being as they’d been made for Eren… and could have been about... something like this-

“I want to tell everyone, Eren.”

Eren is drawing his hand back, startled. But Levi grabs at it, holding it in his hand.

Levi continues-

“With the old reign it was impossible, but Historia is Queen now and under the protection and influence of the Survey Corps. It’s a good time, even if later might be a bit better.”

Eren is shaking his head, from where he’s laid it against Levi’s shoulder.

“No, it’s still too dangerous. The public is still only warming up to her rule and you don’t know what might happen in the future… I don’t want to jeopardize your reputation…”

“It’s been shot to hell back and forth many times already, it wasn’t so good even before I met you. Who gives a fuck about it. I’m sick of wasting time, bothering to hide this.”

Eren is still looking like he will not budge on the matter, biting at his lip.

“Even so, I still think we should wait… there’s not many who will… agree with how we see things and-”

“Like who? Why the fuck should I care about them? They can go to hell for all I-”

Eren is angrily muttering to himself, not listening to Levi. Levi misses the first part of what Eren had said, Jean too but he knows-

“-such a stupid joke he made today, was that really necessary? And so rude to the Corporal too. I want to make him clean the johns for what he said, that horse faced bastard-”

Eren jumps as Levi pinches at his cheeks.

Levi holds Eren’s face between his hands before leaning forward to kiss him. Eren opens his mouth to him obediently, clinging onto Levi as Levi holds him... Jean watches as Levi pulls Eren to him closer, turning him. His hand with the finger that wears the ring- moving- over Eren’s back, to his plump ass to grope at it. Kneading it as Eren lies back down on his back, Levi lying atop of him.

Eren is near speechless.

“No way, you’re hard again already sir?”

“How about it Eren? Care for another round?”

Eren looks rather tired and Jean can’t blame him, not from earlier and then all the cleaning he’d did beforehand… but Eren won’t tell Levi no, not when he’d been denying him of… whatever it is they’d been talking about, Jean witnesses.

Eren rolls over onto his stomach as Levi rises up, onto his knees. Eren props his knees up beneath him, bringing his round ass into the air, he’s panting, sighing, exhausted actually. But like this his Corporal will do most of the work. Levi takes hold of Eren’s hips, not before groping his ass. Groaning at its softness as he enters Eren, moaning about that too. Over how hot and tight Eren is still for him, despite being fucked by him this same night. Eren spreads his legs for Levi, trying to lift his ass up to better seat himself against Levi’s thick and hard again cock, moaning as the tip slides in. Then the rest of it, till to the hilt is inside him as he knows it. Eren ruts back against Levi as Levi fucks him. Eren’s moans even more obscene than before, like some bitch in heat- “Yes, yes- _harder_ , more- Corporal Levi! Fill me! Fill me up! Please- _Corporal_ , Corporal Levi, _aah-_ Levi! Levi! _Levi!_ ”

“You’re,” Levi has to catch his breath, sucking it in, shuddering from how good it feels to be inside Eren, always- “rather needy today Eren. Was it because of what that other brat said to you? Is that what you were talkin’ bout before?”

So immersed in the pleasure of Levi taking him. Eren is confused momentarily, having forgotten what they’d been speaking of earlier, when he gives no indication he understands- Levi enters him deeper. Cumming into him a second time, seeing Eren cum with him over the blankets, his belly and chest. Both spent. Levi lies down on his side, pulling Eren to him. Still inside him. 

“Don't be afraid, Eren. I’m here. You can feel me can’t you? I will protect you, so we should just stop hiding already.”

Levi is running his hand over Eren’s stomach, stroking it, smearing Eren’s cum as he draws his lips to Eren’s ear. His nose at Eren’s soft hair. When Eren shakes his head, voice lost or unable to be choked out from the lump in his throat, a sudden bout of tears in his eyes.

Levi flips Eren back onto his knees. Eren’s hands fisting in the blanket with all the strength he still has, too tired to do anything else, or resist if he’d wanted to. Levi moving, thrusting inside him, asking, demanding, that Eren submit to him. Levi telling him they won’t hide it from the others anymore, that Eren shouldn’t object to it anymore.

Jean could not bring himself to intervene earlier since he’d misunderstood and then this, his hardness in his hand as he strokes himself more- but was he still… is he still misunderstanding something…? Jean turns away, on seeing Eren’s tears. Unbelieving of the warm stickiness that fills and spills in his hand.

Jean doesn’t look any more. Sitting back along in the dark. Just looking down at his mess. Still turned on, not enough, as he hears-

Eren is sobbing, turned away from Levi. Levi pulls out from Eren before pushing Eren onto his back, embracing him, kissing him. Eren’s arms over Levi’s shoulders, pulling him in. Levi taking this as Eren inviting him back inside him. The cum dripping out from Eren still, more, when Eren tries to push Levi away- Levi forces himself inside anyway, though it’s dirty like this (Eren argues), it was dirty before (Levi insists). Eren is blinking away tears that Levi kisses at, kissing Eren’s face all over. His hands cupping Eren’s face, then at his head, a hand in his hair. Eren also runs his fingers through Levi’s hair. Apologising- resting his fingers at the nape of Levi’s neck.

“I don’t want to tell everyone we’re married sir. We wed in secret so I still want to keep it secret.”

Levi is thinking, clutching onto Eren as if Eren may leave him though it’s not likely. Eren looks on the verge of slumber in his arms. Eren wipes at his eyes, away not the remnant of tears but the need to sleep- it will not go away.

Then Eren is awake, aware, the last of his energy expended on this-

“I want… to keep you to myself for how much longer I have. If… when I die… it will be easier for you to start a new life with someone else, should no one had known you’d started one with me… before…”

Eren’s voice is quiet, weak, on saying this, as if he does not quite want this nor like this idea himself even if it is inevitable.

Jean had been pissed off at Eren, but it does not compare to the underlying rage he hears in Corporal Levi’s voice. 

“Eren.”

Levi is crushing Eren against him.

“I have sworn to spend the rest of my life with you. Should yours end, so will mine. I have no intention of having anyone else for my wife but you. Understood?”

Jean can hear it, Eren is still crying, that cry baby, but he’s sniffing now, wiping at his tears or Corporal Levi is wiping them away and Jean wishes he could wipe his hand, his whole existence of this, this experience, this blunder. 

“Understood, Corporal Levi.”

Jean hears movement, not like before.

Though he looks one more time, not ready to ponder over the pain in his chest he feels on seeing Eren’s sleeping face, seeing it never as he has before. So peaceful as he lies wrapped in Corporal Levi’s arms. As if the cruel world does not exist outside of them.

\--

Jean does not manage to return to the presence of others until come noon, he is briefly scolded by Historia for missing out on morning chores and skipping breakfast. He’s sent to have some breakfast (she was back to being such a softy, but he blames the orphaned children more on that than her perception of being, of Krista whom she’d once pretended to be) before being assigned to various chores.

He’d thought at this hour, right after breakfast, but not close enough to lunch he’d be the only one in the kitchen (well Sasha might be in there, trying to pilfer what she calls “just a snack”) but he barely cracks the door when he hears familiar voices. It’s Eren… and Corporal Levi. They are also having a very late breakfast. Jean feels his stomach on the verge of a grumble and is glad it’s not loud, as he sees the plate of bacon, hash and eggs that Eren sets before Corporal Levi. A portion for himself, then pouring the tea for them both, Levi first of course. The gold band on his finger shining in the daylight. Eren is asking Corporal Levi something that he doesn’t bother to stay to eavesdrop on, he’s had enough of that. It did not escape him, how Eren never wore that ring before but now he does, and so does Corporal Levi… wear a ring... only in the presence of each other? Or had they come to an agreement and would they be wearing their rings all the time even when apart from the other?

Jean doesn’t know why but it has him running off to the stables again, his breakfast is some carrots that Connie gets after him about. It's Connie's duty to tend to the horses today. He’s saying Jean is almost as bad as Sasha but Jean only sighs.

“No, I’m definitely worse.”

Connie can’t take this downfallen looking Jean, it wasn’t like they’d been talking about Mikasa for him to get like this. Connie mulls over Jean’s words and comes to one conclusion-

“Damn Jean, how many carrots have you eaten then?!”

Jean is about to sputter something like 'nevermind you idiot!' but he's near choking on the carrot he'd been eating as Corporal Levi enters the stables, sparing them barely a glance. Eren at his heels. It looks like they will be taking some horses for a ride? An outing to town? Jean has managed not to choke on the carrot, thumping his chest hard. Eren greets Connie, looking at Jean first irate but letting up when he sees Jean had been choking. Jean's clearing his throat, or trying to, when a cup of water is offered to him. By Eren... who's frowning.

"You should be more careful. You would be surprised at how many people die like that. Drink slowly and breathe gently, alright..."

Fairly sound advice, and Eren's father had been a doctor or something right?

Water is soon coming out of his nose, as he sputters on hearing Eren say-

"Jean-boy."

Eren smirks back at Jean, overly pleased at himself for his little jab. Since Jean had been complaining about Eren being like his ma, a naggy housewife. Eren hurries over to help Corporal Levi with preparing the horses, though Levi has near completed the preparations without Eren's help. Eren apologises for not being of much use. Corporal Levi tells him not to mind it... then asking Eren if it's really alright they go riding? And how his body is doing?

As they leave... Jean watching after Eren the whole while, not realising he's doing it, even as Corporal Levi glances back to him. His usual glare in place, but an inquiry hovering about it, irate like Eren had been. Connie is snickering behind his hand.

After Corporal Levi and Eren have left, Connie says to Jean, in jest.

"What's this~ Jean~? Jealous Corporal Levi has stolen your Eren away? Sad your crush won't ever be requited?"

Jean gulps down the rest of the water in his cup, before turning on Connie, thoroughly pissed off, brandishing the cup like it's a weapon as he screams a ton of obscenities at Connie for that stupid joke. Curses his ma would have washed his mouth with soap for. Trying to throw the empty cup at this baldy's retreating head as Connie runs out, laughing.

Left in the stables with only the horses, Jean sighs.

He _really_ doesn't understand why this is happening.


End file.
